


De todas las formas de confesar tu amor

by MaryHolmes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryHolmes/pseuds/MaryHolmes
Summary: Después de un cruel comentario a Daryl, Rick va a disculparse. No funciona tan bien como él esperaba, pero no se irá hasta que Daryl lo perdone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of All The Ways To Confess Your Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618800) by [Ashkiis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkiis/pseuds/Ashkiis). 



> Este fic es una traducción, la autora me ha permitido traducirlo al español.
> 
> Thanks to allow me to translate this amazing fic.
> 
> Si desean leer el original el link se encuentra en las notas al final. Espero que disfruten el fic.

“¿Hace cuanto tiempo lo has sabido? “Durante un tiempo, Rick”  
Miró por debajo de la mano que descansaba sobre su frente, su codo apoyado en la mesa de la cocina en la que estaban sentados. Era extraño ver a Carol vestida en ropas de ama de casa suburbana, no combinaba con la imagen que tenía de ella en su mente. En ese momento ella era la viva imagen de una mujer formal y correcta, con las piernas cruzadas y una taza de té bien colocada frente a ella. Pero Rick se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba tenso, vio la forma en que sus ojos se dirigían hacia todos los puntos de entrada a la habitación cada par de segundos, cuando ella no le estaba mirando fijamente. Aunque ella perfectamente actuaba como la dócil residente, Carol nunca olvidaba cómo era afuera.  
A pesar de que el lugar era seguro, ella parecía fuera de lugar en su suéter azul celeste y camisa a rayas. Era el el perfecto atuendo antes del suceso, pero los colores que ahora lucía podía atraer atención indeseada mientras viajaban en los profundos bosques o en pueblos abandonados. Sus ropas oscuras de viajes estaban empacadas en algun lugar de su vestidor, no eran necesarias en la segura Alexandria. Pero a pesar del disfraz de mujer ordinaria, existía una sensación de peligro que emanaba de Carol a pesar de la inexistencia de sangre seca en sus ropas o armas. Se sentía tan irreal para él. El sentía que debía decirle eso a ella, había estado lidiando con esos pensamientos hace mucho tiempo. Pero se dio cuenta que quizás Carol no apreciaría sus sentimientos acerca de su ropa en un momento así. Rick suspiro profundamente y se restregó el rostro con ambas manos luciendo exhausto.  
“¿Lo sabe alguien?” el pregunto, mirando finalmente a Carol directamente a los ojos.  
Carol le miró fijamente y Rick hizo una mueca: “Después del espectáculo que hiciste, esto segura que alguno tiene muy buena idea” finalmente le dijo, cruzando su manos en la mesa. Había lástima en su voz, pero Rick aún podía detectar rabia, sabía que Carol estaba decepcionada de él.  
“Yo no quería actuar así. Yo sólo estaba…” Rick se detuvo cuando no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, alzando sus manos al aire con frustración.  
“Estabas celoso Rick”.  
“¡No es cierto!”  
“Sí lo estabas. Y aún lo estas”.  
Su mirada era penetrante, viendo a través de el. El sabía que era inútil negar sus sentimientos a Carol. Ella lo conocía tan bien, sabía que estaba mintiendo incluso ahora. Aunque quizás se negara a hablar de todo lo que sentía, ella igual lo sabía. Rick difícilmente podía mirarla a los ojos, así que en vez de eso se apretó el puente de la nariz y se volvió, tratando de calmarse.  
Cuando Carol no dijo nada más, Rick la miró de nuevo, descubriendo que ella aún seguía mirándole sin pestañear. “El ha… ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre mi?” preguntó cuidadosamente, temeroso de su respuesta,  
“No.”  
Rick asintió a eso. No esperaba una respuesta diferente. El no estaba seguro si eso le hacía sentirse bien o le hacía sentirse peor. Con otro suspiro, Rick se levantó, alejandosé de la mesa de madera. “Necesito disculparme con él”. Rick annució, aunque Carol no dijo nada ni trató de detenerle.  
“Sí, lo debes hacer. Y Explícale tus sentimientos, Rick, él lo entenderá” ella contestó, tomando un sorbo de té cuando terminó de hablar. Su mirada nunca le dejó, brillando con desafio e inquebrable fuerza. Ella no le dejaría echarse para atrás ahora, así que decidió ir.  
Y eso hizo.  
................  
(Temprano ese día)

Su familia no había pasado mucho tiempo junto últimamente. Todos estaban tratando de encajar y encontrar su lugar en Alexandria sin apoyarse el uno al otro. El mismo habá caído en su antiguo rol de Sheriff, encontrando que los ciudadanos que vivían dentro de las paredes tenían su propio encanto y se habían encargado de mantenerlo así. Pero no podían olvidarse de quién eran su núcleo familiar, y Rick decidió que ellos necesitaban reunirse al menos una vez a la semana. Lo hacía como una manera de conocer y discutir cómo iba su 'infiltración', pero la mayoría se dio cuenta de que era también una manera de asegurarse de que sus lazos nunca se debilitan y que aún permanecían juntos.  
Era la primera noche de reunión que Rick había organizado para su familia, y todos estaban presentes excepto Daryl. Era común que el arquero llegase tarde, pero cuando pasaron veinte minutos Rick empezó a preocuparse. Su amigo había ido a en busca de provisiones con Aaron y Rick sabía que habían salido temprano ese día. ¿Había Daryl siquiera vuelto a casa? ¿Lo habían comprobado?  
Al sentir el nerviosismo de Rick, el grupo comenzó a sentir ansiedad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de salir en busca del otro hombre, se separaron en tres grupos diferentes, mientras que Rick se marchó solo. Después de hablar con Diana y varios otros habitantes de Alexandria que aseguraron haber visto a Daryl regresar, el sheriff decidió hablar con Aaron directamente para llegar al fondo de la desaparición de Daryl.  
Con el sol ocultándose a su espalda, Rick siguió su sombra de camino a la casa de Aaron. Su andar era rápido y rabioso, su preocupación precipitándose. Tocó la puerta repetidamente, sin parar hasta que Aaron le abrió con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.  
“¿Rick?” Preguntó, parpadeando sin comprender al ansioso sheriff.  
No tenía tiempo para cumplidos. Así que en vez de saludarle, Rick fue de lleno a la razón de su aparición en la puerta de su casa. “¿Sabes a donde fue Daryl después de que volvieron?” preguntó bruscamente y con autoridad. Pobre Aaron sí no lo sabía. Tenía a un furioso Rick en sus manos.  
La frustración le sobrecogió al ver cómo Aaron abrió y cerró la boca cómo un pez ante la pregunta, Rick estaba a punto de preguntar otra vez con menos paciencia cuando Daryl apareció detrás de Aaron. Estaba masticando una tajada de pan, migajas cayendo en su barba, mientras miraban a Rick confuso “Ick? Preguntó con la boca llena, mas migajas escaparon de su boca mientras hablaba.  
Inmediatamente el sheriff saltó a las conclusiones. Para la incomodidad de Aaron, el hecho de Daryl estuviese en su casa. Rick pensó en las muchas búsquedas de provisiones a las que habían ido los dos juntos en las últimas dos semanas. Le había empezado a molestar que los dos se hubiesen vuelto más cercanos, debido a sus viajes solitarios y los roces con la muerte, pero ahora estaba francamente hirviendo de ira y otro sentimiento al que ni siquiera podía darle un nombre.  
Olvidando que el estaba allí simplemente para asegurarse de que Daryl estaba bien, para recordarle la reunión con su familia. Rick no pudo evitar ahogarse, “¿Están los dos… estas tu…?” Ni siquiera podía terminar la frase, le hacia sentirse enfermo. Cubrió su boca con su mano, y agarro su rostro fuertemente con ella. Su mano temblaba y sentía que el rostro le ardía.  
Había estado tan preocupado por Daryl, había temido lo peor. Y ahora, resulta que el estaba completamente bien y actuando cómo si su presencia le molestase. Aún sabiendo que debía darse la vuelta y marches, fue incapaz de hacerlo, Rick finalmente cedió ante el desagrado y la ira que sentía en su estómago. “¿Que estas haciendo aquí Daryl?” No dándole tiempo al hombre de contestar, Rick continuó, “¿Que pensarán los demás que estás haciendo aquí?”.  
Aaron se quedó sin aliento ante eso y se sonrojo, miró a Daryl y luego a Rick en shock. Sí Rick estaba siendo honesto, se había sorprendido el mismo, deseando inmediatamente poder tomar esas crueles palabras de regreso. Aaron nunca le había hecho nada malo, y en serio, ¿Quién era el para decirle a Daryl que no podía tener una relación con el otro hombre? Pero le había dolido que Daryl no hubiese ido a la reunión. A su reunión. El nunca olvidaba lo que Rick decía, siempre estaba a su lado cuando el le necesitaba. Y le enfurecia que Daryl estuviera allí y no con él. Estaba hirviendo de ira, casi queriendo iniciar una pelea con su amigo.

La curiosa mirada del arquero se esfumó inmediatamente. Fue reemplazada por una llena de furia, y la mano que sostenía el pan la apretó con ira, que la comida se hizo migas “¿Y que pensarían, Rick?” preguntó, manteniendo la calma.

El veneno que Daryl había usado cuando dijo su nombre, hizo que el corazón le doliera. Lo sentía romperse, casi cómo cuando Shane lo había traicionado. Pero no dejo que la furia se aplacara, no la dejo ir. Frunció el ceño a Daryl mientras se contenía de gritar. “¡Que tu y este hombre están teniendo sexo!” Pero antes de dejar que el arquero asmilara la respuesta, se giró hacia Aaron sintiendo la necesidad de hacerle daño, por haberle alejado de Daryl. “¿Y que hay de Eric, eh? ¿Lo estas engañando?” su mirada se posó en Daryl y luego en Aaron y se burló “¿O estáis follando los tres”.  
Rick observó con satisfacción como Aaron enrojecía casi tan rojo cómo la bandana que Daryl llevaba en su bolsillo trasero.  
Miró detrás de Rick, con los ojos agitando alrededor antes de volver al sheriff. No había ira en su mirada, y Rick se preguntó lo que había logrado comprender allí. El otro hombre dejo escapar una respiración profunda antes de girarse e irse, empujando a Daryl sin decir una palabra. El sheriff se centró en su amigo, mirándolo a los ojos. Casi deseó no haberlo hecho. Daryl se cerró, con los brazos cruzados delante de el, su flequillo ocultando gran parte de su rostro.  
“Creo que deberías irte, Rick” gruñó Daryl, con una mirada fría que Rick no pudo evitar estremecerse.  
La puerta se cerró de golpe, haciendo vibrar las ventanas cerca de ella, antes de que Rick pudiera incluso devolver el fuego con una respuesta. Fue algunos segundos antes de que el se diese la vuelta y gimiese al ver que la mayor parte de su familia se había reunido detrás de él, observando la interacción entre su líder y el solitario. La mayoría de ellos estaban mirándolo con sorpresa, muchos se negaron a verle, mientras que Carol fue la única que dio un paso al frente. Elle le agarró del brazo y tiró de el hacia una de las viviendas que el grupo compartía, su agarre era doloroso.  
“Rick Grimes, de todas las formas de confesar tu amor por el”, ella siseó muy bajito.  
Y Rick estaba muy sorprendido para negarlo.  
................  
(Presente)  
No fue tan difícil encontrar el arquero. Incluso encerrado en ese sitio seguro, lejos de su hábitat natural y su conducta habitual, Rick sabía cómo funcionaba Daryl. Sabía que el necesitaba espacio y sacar todo la ira de su sistema. Sabía su lugar seguro en el pueblo. Además, que fue donde lo había dejado hacía una hora.  
Él trató de ignorar el apretón en el estómago cuando se dió cuenta que el santuario de Daryl no estaba cerca de él.  
Con pesados pasos, el sheriff caminó hacia la casa de Aaron y Eric por segunda vez ese día. La puerta del garaje estaba cerrada, pero Rck sabía que su amigo estaba adentro, trabajando en la motocicleta que le habían regalado. Tocó la puerta delantera de la casa, sintiéndose increíblemente consciente. Cuando Aaron abrió la puerta, Rick movió sus pies, mirando hacia ellos en un momento de inseguridad. Aclarando su garganta, se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, tirando de sus rizos en un esfuerzo para mantenerse con los pies en la tierra “¿Esta Daryl aquí?” preguntó, ignorando la mirada de Aaron.  
Cuando Rick finalmente miró al otro hombre a la cara vio que le estaba sonriendo gentilmente, en una extraña mezcla de tristeza y molestia que Carol le había dado. Rick lo ignoró. Obligándose en su lugar a permanecer fuerte en vez de que sus nervios le sobrecogieran. “Lo ésta” Aaron finalmente respondió, dando un paso atrás para permitir que Rick entrase “Está en el garaje” añadió por fin cuando Rick se adentro en la casa.  
“Aaron, ¿Quién es? Una voz se escuchó dentro de la casa cuando la puerta se cerró suavemente.  
“Rick,” Aaron respondió, sonriendo al líder antes de caminar hacia la voz.  
Cuando los dos hombres llegaron a la esquina, Rick le vió, por supuesto, había sido Eric el que había llamado. Se encontraba en la sala de estar, reclinado en un sofá de felpado, su tobillo lesionado en el brazo del mueble. Cuando se volvió a mirarlos, Rick observó que parecía cansado pero feliz, una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Rick. No era del todo una sonrisa amable, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta. “Bueno, si es Rick Grimes,” Eric ronroneó, con un poco de burla en su voz.  
Rick se tensó ante el sonido y miraba a Eric, sin saber cómo reaccionar. La mirada del otro hombre le incomodaba, incluso le intimidaba más que la de Carol. Eric no había estado presente durante el estallido de Rick, pero Rick se preguntó si había oído de todos modos. No era como si la estaba lejos de la puerta principal. Y si no, Aaron de seguro le había contado. La vergüenza inundó a Rick y apartó la mirada del hombre herido, jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa en su lugar.  
“¿Que, ningún hola de nuestro buen policía?” Eric se hecho a reír de propia broma, sus ojos arrugándose con su risa “ ¿O es más que una visita social?¿Estamos en problema?” preguntó, llevando sus manos al rostro fingiendo terror, con fingida sorpresa “Aaron, te dje que debíamos ser más silenciosos anoche, de seguro es una queja por los ruidos”.  
“¡Eric!” Aaron chilló, sus mejillas tornándose rojas en vergüenza por las palabras de su pareja.  
Si Rick se había sentido incómodo antes, ahora estaba mortificado. No había mucho en este mundo que le pudiese sorprender otra vez, pero al parecer, insinuaciones sexuales eran uno de ellos. O tal vez era la forma en la que Eric lo había dicho, con una mirada de complicidad pintada en la cara acentuando sus palabras. Rick le miró pero no encontró rastro de malicia en lo que había dicho. Una sonrisa perezosa estaba en la cara del hombre herido, y le hizo un guiño cuando llamó la atención de Rick.  
“Sólo estoy bromeando con el” Eric dijo, volviéndose a mirar a Aaron. “¡No hecho nada!”.  
“Bueno, déjalo ya” contestó Aaron, con sus mejillas aún sonrosadas. Eric no parecía afectado por la vergüenza del otro hombre, aún riendo de su propia broma. Él hizo un gesto con la mano a los dos hombres antes de volverse, recogiendo una revista, y pasando las páginas exagerado dramatismo.  
“Por aquí” musitó Aaron, indicándole usar una puerta que Rick no había notado antes.  
“Oh no, no necesito que vengas” El otro hombre retrocedió ante eso, mirando hacia la sala de estar en donde Eric estaba pasando las páginas ruidosamente.Rick aclaró su garganta y caminó hasta ella, enderezando sus hombros. Tenso por las palabras de Eric y la inminente conversación, Rick por inercia tomó el pomo de la puerta. Tomando una última respiración, la giró suavemente. “Oh,”, murmuró de pronto, recordando sus modales. “Aaron, realmente lo siento por lo que dije esta mañana, no quería ofender”. Aaron sonrió y asintió más cerca de Eric, y antes de que alguno de ellos dijese algo, Rick abrió la puerta y entró al garaje tan rápido cómo pudo.  
La luz no era tan fuerte en el garaje, pero todavía estaba iluminado bastante bien que Rick no tenía que esperar a que sus ojos se adaptasen antes de mirar al refugio en el que Daryl había pasado tanto tiempo. Habían colocado una lámpara para mejorar la iluminación en el área de trabajo, iluminando la motocicleta que estaba estacionada en el centro de la habitación. La moto brillaba tentadoramente a la luz, pero no había nadie cerca de ella. La música sonaba de un equipo de música que estaba cerca a la moto, una canción que Rick nunca había oído antes sonaba a todo volumen en los altavoces. Mirando a su alrededor, Rick buscó a Daryl. Al principo no podía encontrar al sureño, pero luego se dio cuenta que el otro hombre estaba apoyado completamente inmóvil en el banco de trabajo al otro lado del garaje, mirando a través de su cabello. Sostenía una herramienta en su mano y tenía manchas de grasa por todo el cuerpo. Era obvio que había estado trabajando duro, antes de que Rick entrase.  
Ninguno de ellos se movió o habló por unos momentos, Rick muy inseguro y Daryl obviamente negándose a hacer el primer movimiento. Finalmente Rick dio un paso, observando a Daryl por el rabillo del ojo. El otro hombre no se movió o se giró ante el inesperado movimiento, lo cual Rick lo tomo cómo buena señal. El sheriff se agacho un poco y bajó el volumen de la radio, lo suficiente para que ellos pudiesen escucharse el uno al otro sin esfuerzo, pero no tanto para tener algo de ruido de fondo.  
“¿Te gusta este grupo?” Rick preguntó, asintiendo en dirección a la radio.  
Daryl no reaccionó a la extraña pregunta durante unos minutos. En lugar de responder, cogió el pañuelo rojo que siempre tenía en su bolsillo trasero y se limpió la frente sudorosa. Después de dar otra mirada en la dirección de Rick, Daryl se volvió y dejó la herramienta en la mesa de trabajo en la que había estado apoyado. Apart´p la mirada de Rick, dandóle la espalda. No había muchas personas con las que Daryl bajaría la guardia y Rick sintió que su estómago contraerse. Una vez más, otra buena señal. Al menos la confianza de Daryl en él no estaba perdida.  
“Nunca les había escuchado, quiénes hayan sido” continúo, manteniendo su posición en cuclillas. “Son buenos”.  
“Son una basura,” Daryl finalmente respondió, sin girarse para mirarle.  
Rick puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que Daryl no iba a escuchar la música si al menos no lo disfrutaba. No lo dijo, como sea. En cambión, estaba agradecido de que Daryl le había respondido. Frotando sus manos en un gesto inconsiente, Rick se esforzó por pensar en una disculpa adecuada en el repentino silencio. El arquero no apreciaría sollozos y lágrimas, pero quería convencer al otro hombre de que estaba genuinamente arrependito de lo que había dicho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el silencio entre los autoproclamados hermanos era incómodo. Le dolió sentirse tan incómodo alrededor de Daryl, lamentó su crueldad ahora más que nunca. No podía perder otro mejor amigo, no podía perder la conexión que tenía con este hombre.  
Desesperado por hacer las cosas bien, Rick aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. “Dary, vine aquí a disculparme. Realmente lo siento por la forma en la que actúe. No era mi lugar y fue muy… inapropiado” Los hombros del cazador estaban tensos e inmóviles, pero Rick sabía que el estaba escuchando.”Estaba preocupado por ti y ya. Me conoces y sabes como soy acerca de la familia”.  
Era cierto. Él realmente se preocupaba por Daryl. Pero también había mentido comparando a su comportamiento a la forma en que actuaría sobre cualquier persona en su grupo. Rick pudo haber estado en negación acerca de la extensión de sus emociones y sentimientos, pero sabía que no habría reaccionado de manera explosiva si hubiera sido cualquiera, era Daryl. Pero no podía decirle eso al aquero, no lo podía alejar aún mas. Haber insinuado que Daryl había tenido sexo con otros hombres ya lo había alejado. Admitir que Rick podría sentir por el arquero más que una amistad… Bueno, eso sería catastrófico.  
Un minuto enteró paso antes de que Daryl se moviese. Se giró y miró a Rick de nuevo, haciendo que el otro hombre se sintiera incómodo. Era obvio que aún estaba enojado, y que la disculpa no había hecho nada para aplacar la ofensa. Mostró sus dientes al sheriff, con una mirada de un animal salvaje “’¿Por qué estabas preocupado Rick? ¿A caso pensaste que soy algun marica?” Sus palabras llenas de ácido, hirieron el alma de Rick con vehemencia.  
Ahí estaba. La ira de que Rick hubiese insinuado que el era gay. Rick sabía tenía que arreglar eso de inmediato, tenía que asegurarle a Daryl que no había forma de que el creyera que el estaba interesado en otros hombres. “No no no”, se precipitó a a negar, finalmente se puso de pie con el fin de hacerle frente a Daryl. Quizás quisiese el perdón del hombre, pero estando de rodillas en un gesto sumiso no le ba a ganar ningún favor con Daryl. La pelea que antes había estado deseando, parecía estar en la mente de Daryl ahora, y le daría al hombre lo quisie sí así podrían volver a ser como antes. “Yo no quería que te olvidaras de nosotros. ¿Se suponía que nos reuniríamos esta noche, recuerdas?”  
Daryl entrecerró los ojos ante eso, tratando de averiguar si lo que Rick estaba diciendo era la verdad o no. Sabiendo que estaba atravesando un campo minado, Rick se arriesgo, “Daryl, yo que no eres gay”.  
“¿Y si lo fuera?” le retó el arquero, con sus palabras aún con ácido.  
No tenía ni idea d cómo responder a esto. Cualquier respuesta podría alejar a Daryl. No había ningún moviento seguro. Rick se frotó el puente de la nariz, tratando de decidir que decir. La honestidad, decidió. O por lo menos, la respuesta más cercana a la verdad. “Estaría bien con eso. No me importa si lo fueses, Daryl. Deberías saber eso."En verdad, la idea de que Daryl fuese gay, le hacía sentirse mareado, cómo una especia de euforia. No que el hecho que el otro hombre fuese gay le aseguraría una mutua atracción, pero los sentimientos que por Daryl sentía estaban aumentando, Rick trató de ignorarlos y ocultarlos, pero amenazaban con salir ante la fantasía de que Daryl encontrase atractivo a los hombres.  
Daryl le seguía mrando, sus labios curvados hacia arriba en una furiosa mueca. Rick comenzó a preocuparse por lo que había dicho hubiese arruinado su amistad y en este punto ya nada pudiese ser enmendado. El cazador estaba aún furioso, sus emociones eran tan fuertes que eran casi tangibles. Dando un paso hacia adelante, tratando de ignorar la forma en que Daryl se tensó cuando se acercó. “Daryl, yo… A mi no me importaría si fueses gay o no. Sólo no quiero que te olvides de la familia. Y lo que dije estuvo mal ¿okay? Lo siento”. Sabía que sonaba desesperado, incluso patético, pero estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico otra vez. Antes era porque había pensado que Daryl podía estar muerto. Pero esta vez era aún más fuerte, la sola idea de que Daryl le alejase de el. Vivo, pero muerto para el. La idea era tan agonizante. Rick no sabía si podría soportarlo.  
“Aléjate de mi, Rick”, Daryl gruñó, tensándose contra el banco de trabajo. Tenía las manos con los nudillos blancos agarrando el borde de la mesa, su cuerpo se tensó que Rick podía ver la forma en que sus musculos se contraían. A pesar de la advertencia, a pesar de la amenaza de Daryl, Rick continuó avanzando hasta que estuvo a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia.  
“¿Qué puedo decir para que me perdones?” preguntó mientras se detenía. Podía ver que Daryl aún tenía una guerra consigo mismo. El hombre quería desperadamente alejarse de él, poner algo del tan necesitado espacio entre sus cuerpos. Pero no se movió, mantuvo su helada fría mirada en Rick, con determinación brillando en sus ojos. Rick le admiraba por eso, su corazón se hinchaba con afecto por el arquero.  
“Puedes comenzar con alejarte de mi, joder” Dary escupió entre los dientes, presionando su espalda contra la mesa con tal de aumentar la distancia con Rick.  
Normalmente, Rick había respetado la necesidad de Daryl por espacio. Pero su desesperación no le permitiía pensar con claridad, por lo que en su lugar dio otro paso, cerrando la distancia entre el y el otro hombre. Podía escuchar la forzada respiración de Daryl. Un gemido bajo desde el fondo de su gargante. Rick sabía que gran parte de la ansiedad de Daryl y la necesidad de escapar era por los abusos recibidos en su infancia, y se sentía como el tipo más enfermo y gilipollas por no considerar los miedos del otro hombre. Pero era frenética su necesidad de hacerle entender a Daryk, necesitaba que aceptase sus disculpas, y las medidas desesperadas parecían la mejor forma de lidiar con el arquero.  
Quizás aclarar las cosas sobre todo este… fiasco gay podría llevarle por el camino correcto. Así que Rick se armó de valor y le preguntó con un suave murmullo: “¿Te importaría si yo también fuese gay, Daryl?”.  
“¿Que demonios Rick?” gruñó Daryl, obviamente agitado por la pregunta. Pero, porque razón, Rick no estaba seguro.  
“Tu pasas el rato con Aaron y Eric… Sería muy extraño para ti ¿Si yo también fuera así, también?” Rick preguntó, genuinamente curioso. Retrocedió un poco, dándole el espacio que Daryl tanto quería.  
Daryl bufó, con rabía reflejada en su rostro otra vez. Con el resentimiento apenas contenido, arremetió contra Rick empunjandolo, alejándolo de él. “Que te den”, escupió, empujando al sheriff mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del garaje.  
No estando dispuesto a dejar ir a Daryl, y antes de que pudiese pensar un poco en lo que iba a hacer, Rick agarró del hombro a Daryl para hacerlo girar. Con un gruñido, el sureño se volvió lanzándole un puño a su cabeza. Rick apenas y logró esquivar el golpe, cuando Daryl estaba yendo a por el otra vez, esta vez lanzándole una patada en su dirección. Devolviendo los intentos de ataque por sí solo, Rick logró taclear a Daryl en el el suelo con unas de sus maniobras que había aprendido en la academia. Pronto se convirtió en un enredo de piernas en el piso del garaje, ambos hombres gruñendo y bufando por el esfuerzo de tratar de atizar los golpes en el otro sin dejar de recibirlos.  
Daryl tenía más fuerza que Rick, y en una verdadera pelea con puños el sheriff seguro que habría perdido. Pero Rick fue entrenado, y usando varias técnicas que había acogido durante su trabajo en la policiía, antes de que Daryl se diera cuenta de que podría ganar en la lucha a la vieja usanza, fue capaz de someter a Daryl con un estrangulamiento. El sureño gruñó y escupió maldiciones en su dirección durante unos momentos, trantando de aflojar el agarre de Rick el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Finalmente, se dejó hacer, viendo que Rick no relajaba el agarre.  
“Esta no fue la manera en la que planee esto” declaró Rick, con voz tranquila y triste.  
Increiblemente, Daryl empezó a reír, sacudiendo sus hombros mientras reía. Rick estúpidamente esperaba que su pelea hubiese sido olvidada. Pero con un “Jesús, espero que no” Rick, se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer para recuperar a Daryl.  
Dejó ir a Dary, y se separaron luego del que hombre hibiese dejado de reír, seguro que su pequeña pelea había terminado, pero no dispueto a apostar que Daryl no intentaría ir a por otro golpe. En su lugar, el cazador permaneció en el suelo, de forma inquietante, silencioso e inmóvil.  
“Daryl, yo…”. Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con una mano, tratando de encontrar las palabras que hicieran entender a Daryl, sin alejarle.  
“No, Rick” Daryl sonaba tan cansado, como si se estuviese rindiendo luego de estar en una carreca durante mucho tiempo. “Ya puedes dejar de burlarte de mi, sé que lo sabes. ¿Bueno?”.  
Imitando el gesto de Aaron de esa mañana, Rick se encontró abriendo y cerrando su boca ante las palabras del otro hombe. No estaba seguro de que significaba lo que Daryl decía. ¿Burlándose de él? “Daryl, no se de lo que estas hablando”.  
Daryl le miró por encima del hombro, con fastidio en sus ojos. Pero no arremetió con rabia, volvió su cara a su posición anterior. “Cómo dije antes Rick, que te den”.  
“¿Que demonios significa eso?” gruñó Ric, acercándose a Daryk y luego se agachó un poco para que el otro hombre le mirase a los ojos. “No me estoy burlando de ti Daryl. Ni siquiera entiend…”  
Daryl se adelantó y agarró el frente de la camisa de Rick, los músculos de sus antebrazos se amontonaron con la fuerza de su agarre. "Escuchame Grimes, solo porque ya lo sabes, no significa que tengas que actuar como un gilipollas. Sigo siendo la misma persona”. Sus palabras eran solo gruñido y mostraba de nuevo sus dientes.  
“¿Saber que?- susurró, casi temeroso de preguntar-. Daryl estaba tan enojado, obviamente creía que algo había cambiado entre ellos. ¿Que era lo que el arquero temía tanto, cuando era Rick el que había jodido todo?.  
“Maldita sea, Rick”.  
Y entonces Daryl lo empujó, haciendo que Rick retrocediera y se esparramara por el suelo. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Daryl se inclinó sobre él, mirándolo con muchísima rabia. Rick abrió la boca para interrogar al arquero, pero el otro hombre ya se había inclinado y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Rick estaba aturdido y estaba completamente quieto mientras Daryl movía sus labios contra los suyos.  
Era como si el fuego y la electricidad se hubieran encontrado para golpear y consumirlo directamente sobre sus labios y afectando desde allí el resto de su cuerpo. Daryl era inesperadamente tierno, su boca suave y ligera contra la suya. A pesar de la tensa presión del hombre que se agachaba sobre él, el tacto del hombre al que había apesadumbrado tanto tiempo le estaba consumiendo. Las llamas del deseo lamían sus dedos de los pies y se arrastraban por sus piernas, mientras el relámpago le golpeaba el corazón repetidamente. Sus dedos estaban hormigueando desde el infierno, y el pelo de sus brazos se elevó mientras la piel de gallina se mantenía alerta ante las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba. No podía respirar, tan intenso era el placer físico, y se sintió vacío cuando Daryl se apartó de repente.  
“¿Sabes ahora?”-preguntó Daryl, mirando a Rick desde detrás de la cortina de sus flequillos. Estaba cerrándose de nuevo, listo para que Rick le lanzara toda su ira por el beso. Rick no podía hablar. Estaba aturdido por todos los sentimientos que había experimentado, y su confundido cerebro seguía tratando de entender por qué Daryl lo había besado en primer lugar. ¿Podría ser posible que Daryl sintiera algún tipo de... atracción por él? Rick no podía atreverse a esperar, pero al recordar su conversación y la obvia confusión entre ellos, la manera en que Carol lo había estudiado, las extrañas miradas compartidas por Aaron y Eric, Rick no pudo evitar sentir cierto optimismo que comenzaba a tomar fuerza en su mente.  
Obviamente, no comprendiendo por qué Rick estaba siendo tan callado, Daryl comenzó a alejarse. Estaba claro que esperaba el disgusto de Rick, pero no la forma en la que el sheriff se aferró desesperadamente a la muñeca de Daryl. "Creo que lo sé", finalmente respondió, todavía tumbado en el suelo. –“Pero tal vez podría hacerlo un poco más claro para mí” -murmuró Rick, sonriendo a Daryl con los ojos entrecerrados.  
“Rick, lo juro por Dios” gruñó Daryl, pensando que el sheriff se burlaba de sus sentimientos. La vergüenza era evidente en el tono de Daryl, Rick no sabía si era por su comentario o por las acciones del otro hombre. Se dio cuenta de que el cazador no iba a tomar las cosas en sus propias manos de nuevo, y podría admitir que Daryl había sido mucho más valiente de lo que el había sido. En lugar de hablar nerviosamente y golpear alrededor del arbusto, Daryl había hecho su movimiento y había revelado sus sentimientos  
Y Rick nunca había sido más feliz.  
Alzándose sobre los codos, Rick aguantó su firme agarre en la muñeca de Daryl mientras usaba su otra mano para tirar de la espalda del cuello del arquero. “No creí que sentías lo mismo” -susurró antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de Daryl.  
................  
Mientras Rick comenzaba un nuevo beso con Daryl, ninguno de los hombres notó que la puerta del garaje se estaba cerrando y que el mango se soltaba suavemente.  
"¡Te lo dije!" Eric cantó, apoyándose pesadamente contra Aaron mientras se alejaban de la puerta. "Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas", se jactó, riendo entre dientes de Aaron. Siguió charlando mientras Aaron le ayudaba a regresar al sofá, tratando de saber qué tan perfectos eran Rick y Daryl el uno para el otro y cómo sabía que iban a terminar juntos desde que los conoció.  
"Fue un error espiarlos", regañó Aaron, sentándose junto a Eric.  
"Supongo que necesito ser castigado entonces", murmuró Eric, atrayendo a Aaron a un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Original FIC: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4618800
> 
> Gracias por haber leído, espero que se pasen por el fic original y dejen sus kudos :D


End file.
